The present invention generally relates to a valve used in a system for release of a product into the system following occurrence of an event. More specifically, the present invention relates to a valve, a system and a method for controllable release of a product which requires separation from a remainder of the products contained in a system.
A major function of a kidney is to maintain an acid-based homeostasis in the body. A patient requiring renal dialysis relies on a buffer provided in a dialysate for this function. A natural buffer which is present in the body is a bicarbonate buffer. Therefore, using a bicarbonate buffer is a natural choice for combination with a dialysate. However, bicarbonate when mixed with dextrose contained in dialysate causes the dextrose to degrade at the high temperatures that are used during autoclaving. Therefore, lactate has often been used as a substitute for bicarbonate.
Solution biocompatability is, of course, a major concern in dialysis. Therefore, combining dialysate with a bicarbonate buffer has been seriously pursued. Accordingly, many endeavors have been undertaken to develop a bicarbonate solution for use in dialysis.
One such known method is to incorporate a dual-chamber bag. In this system and method, two solutions are contained in two separate chambers of a bag that are integrally formed. Between the chambers of the bag is a frangible. When the frangible is broken, the two solutions are admixed. However, such a system is difficult to manufacture, and the material costs required to produce the dual-chamber bag are high.
Of course, a number of other applications require separation of components prior to use due to compatability issues. For example, a number of intravenous solutions require separation, such as dextrose and heparin, chemotherapy drugs and antibiotic drugs. Other peritoneal dialysis solutions also require separation besides dextrose and a buffer, such as polyglucose and a buffer; dextrose or polyglucose and a peptide or amino acids; and Dianeal.RTM. and heparin.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved device, system and method for controllably releasing a component, such as bicarbonate, into a solution or second component for mixing of the component with the solution.